Episode 4220/4221 (1st December 2005)
Plot Tom’s PR event gets underway and he gives a speech to the sceptical locals assuring them that there will be no major changes at Home Farm. Later, Sadie and Jimmy’s bickering gets to Tom and he storms off to be alone. Sadie finds him and he pours out his heart, claiming that his success is worth nothing because he has never been so lonely in his life. As Sadie comforts him, Tom tells her he loves her and kisses her. Jimmy sees the kiss from the hallway and is disgusted. Sadie pulls away, rushes out and catches up with Jimmy, who calls her a whore. Sadie swears that Tom came onto her but he is convinced she is after him for money and status. At dinner Jimmy reveals to everyone that he saw Tom and Sadie all over each other and Matthew demands to know if Tom and Sadie are sleeping together. Sadie is emotional as she begs Matthew to believe the truth. She insists that she never loved Jimmy the way she loves Matthew, and Matthew is stunned as Sadie explains that he is the real reason why she never had Jimmy's baby. Matthew can’t believe that they have wasted so many years and admits that he loves her. Meanwhile, Scott confronts Danny and tells him he wants what is best for Dawn so warns him not to mess her about. Afterwards, Scott begs Dawn not to let Danny stay over, claiming he needs more time to accept the situation. Dawn feels torn but has an idea that lets her and Danny spend time together. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Craig Briggs - Nick Stanley *Sandra Briggs - Sally Ann Matthews *Freda Danby - Lyn Paul Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, hallway, dining room, kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Connelton View - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Main Street *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar and staff corridor *Tug Ghyll - Jarvis' shed *Hotten Road *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen Notes *A journalist is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *This hour-long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,190,000 viewers (27th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes